


Snowpocalypse: Delusions and Confrontations

by fad3d_0001, Slowpoke_Curry, xxxbookaholic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Comedy, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fad3d_0001/pseuds/fad3d_0001, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowpoke_Curry/pseuds/Slowpoke_Curry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxbookaholic/pseuds/xxxbookaholic
Summary: "They were like nothing Shuichi had ever seen: ferocious, terrifying, and, worst of all, a menace to the only thing he'd ever found happiness in. And they would never spare him, no matter how much he begged. Snow consumed him, piling up further and further, and there was nothing he could do about it. ...How did it get to be this way? He wondered, staring up at the cloudy sky. He watched as they approached him, the ground shaking with every movement. Shuichi froze with fear as the snow gods were right in front of him."
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Snowpocalypse: Delusions and Confrontations

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with xxxbookaholic and Slowpoke_Curry

"Please spare my life! I have a husband and two kids! I'm begging you!" Shuichi said, falling to his knees and bowing to the snowmen towering over him.

"No," the snow gods roared, smoke floating over the horizon.

They were like nothing Shuichi had ever seen: ferocious, terrifying, and, worst of all, a menace to the only thing he'd ever found happiness in. And they would never spare him, no matter how much he begged. Snow consumed him, piling up further and further, and there was nothing he could do about it. ...How did it get to be this way? He wondered, staring up at the cloudy sky. He watched as they approached him, the ground shaking with every movement. Shuichi froze with fear as the snow gods were right in front of him. 

" _This is it....this is how I die....._ " he thought to himself.

He would never escape; he realized this as the men got closer and closer, and hope got farther and farther. There was nothing he could do but let it consume him, just like he always had; after all, running away couldn't save him now. The snowman's threatening demeanor only flooded Shuichi's body with great despair. He couldn't run. He was stuck in the cold, wet snow. Frozen with fear. He couldn't run away this time. Nothing could save him. Death was imminent. Survival chances? Slim to none. Success rate with running away? None. There was no hope for Shuichi.

"Can-" Shuichi choked out, finally raising his head to face the attackers head-on. "Can you please deliver a message?" The snow under his palms was cold, freezing, even, but that couldn't stop him; he had only one goal in mind, only one thing he could do. The snowmen looked back and forth between each other, button eyebrows pinched together. An excruciatingly long pause followed his question, settling in his stomach and closing up his throat. Still, he pushed on, forcing himself to stay awake. Finally, they nodded to him. 

When they spoke in unison, their voices were gruff, "you may have one wish." 

Shuichi coughed out a dry laugh; who knew snowmen were so negotiable? Still, he had no time for dull rays of hope - after all, he still had a letter to deliver. 

"Tell my husband... I love him," he wheezed, gripping mounds of snow below in a desperate attempt to remain conscious. "Tell him to run, and never look back. Tell him to take our kids and leave this town of bullshit." He squeezed his eyes shut once more, chest tight. "That is my only wish."

The snowmen looked back and forth between each other once more. They huddled amongst each other. Low grumbles were exchanged between the Snow Gods that appeared to be discussing something incomprehensible. The beating of Shuichi's heart only increased in intensity and volume. His heartbeat pounded in his ears as he waited for a response from the intimidating Remnants of Despair. He dryly gulped, and opened his eyes.

"We will grant your final and dying wish. However, you must pay a price for this wish."

Shuichi meekly looked up at their faces, smiling with malicious intent. The feelings of despair only increased. He dryly swallowed his saliva.

"A-A price?" he choked out.

"Wishes are not something we snowmen take lightly," the biggest of the four said carefully, makeshift mouth curved into a tight frown. "It's important that we take something in return. It is only fair."

Shuichi didn't want to work for snowmen;, after all, that had happened to him, that was the last thing he wanted. But alas, there was something that he did want, something more important than anything those snowmen could take from him: Kokichi. _His_ Kokichi. Shuichi just wouldn't be able to take the pain if his husband and children didn't find peace - he wouldn't be able to bear it. 

This was what he wanted more than anything else; he'd do anything to see them smile, even if from heaven. So, no matter how loud his head screamed at him to refuse, he found himself being unable to do anything but nod. "What do you want from me?" he asked, trying his best to keep the emotions bubbling under his skin's surface in check. It was the least he could do, after making such a selfish choice.

"We want your life. Human lives are oh so precious......making for the perfect exchange for such a wish," the snowmen all said in unison, their voices low and rough.

Shuichi looked at them with a face stricken by shock and despair. Tears welled up in his eyes, making the world turn into only blurred shapes and colors. The tears flowed down his reddened face, the warm tears burning like fire on his icy face.

"M-My life-? I-I mean-Yes...Of course......." 

Shuichi loved Kokichi, there's no doubt about it. He would die for him at a moment's notice. And here he was. Begging for his family to be spared, while he would be the only one to die. 

"I'm so sorry, Kokichi. Please take care of our kids once I'm gone. I love you." Shuichi thought to himself. 

This was the most selfish decision Shuichi had ever made, but it was worth it. Anything would be worth it to save the lives of the ones dearest to them. Even...his own life.

"You will not die. A corpse is of no use to us," the snowmen explained as if they were reading his very mind (if he even had a mind to read, to begin with.) 

Shuichi choked in a breath, the wind ice-cold on his tongue. "Then what is it you want?" he asked, nearly pleadingly. "I'll give you anything, anything! Just please..." his thoughts were going in so many directions, too many directions, but the destination was clear; he had to save his family, no matter how much work it took. This, he was certain of.

"What we want is no easy task," a smaller snowman said; his voice was higher than all the others, but still held the same amount of intensity as all the rest. There was something about the way he spoke that made Shuichi feel like there was a knife to his throat, threatening to dig in at any moment's notice. It was deadly, it was intriguing, and he wasn't sure which was worse.

"Please," Shuichi begged, bowing before them. "Just tell me, don't make me wait. I can't-" he broke off into a fit of coughs, each one worse than the last. "I can't bear this cold any longer."

"Very well." The largest was speaking once more, looking down upon him as if he were a bug on the ground, ready to be squashed. "We want your help. If you give us your body, your soul, we will spare your family's life. That, we can promise."

Shuichi blinked once, twice, and then bit his lip, hands trembling. "I'll do it," he cried, tears cold as ice. "I'll do it, just please, please-" 

A gust of wind knocked him over, effectively cutting off his pleas. As their conversation went on, the blizzard only got worse, freezing over the ground until it was slick and hard to walk on.

"What the hell?" The porch light flicked on, interrupting Shuichi's panic. Just the voice made him halt in his words, too fearful to speak, let alone turn around. No! He thought, clenching his fist. _No, Kokichi! Not here, not now!_

"......Shumai? What are you doing out in this weather? It's freezing, for God's sake!" Kokichi exclaimed.

Shuichi didn't move an inch as if he was dead. The only sign that he was alive was him shivering in the frigid air. The icy wind's blades continued to stab him throughout his body, just like the Spears of Gungnir. The tears continued to stream down his face, burning his face.

"SHUMAI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? COME BACK INSIDE," Kokichi said, this time in a more panicked manner. "HOLD ON, I'M GOING TO COME AND GET YOU! JUST SIT TIGHT FOR A MOMENT!"

_K-Kokichi.....n-no.....don't........don't come.....they're monsters.....all of them.........Not here.....Not now......Not ever........._ Shuichi thought to himself as the bitter wind clashed relentlessly against his face.

 _They're watching me............they're watching my every move.......everyone is waiting for a chance to strike when I show any signs of vulnerability........... Kokichi......I don't want you to see me like this........... Once they're done with me, they'll attack you next............ I don't want that to happen........._  
  
"SHUMAI!" Kokichi shouted. His voice was getting closer and closer, signifying that he was walking out the door.

Against the snowy blizzard, Shuichi could just barely find the courage to look up, trying to force words out of his cracked, too-blue-to-be-healthy lips.

"No," Shuichi wheezed, eyes suddenly far too dry. The howling snow was far past beginning to take its toll; one wrong move, and he swore he'd be dead. "No, don't come!" This time, he raised his voice to be a tinge louder, trying to make it carry over the winds. 

Unfortunately for him, the thundering of footsteps only grew intensity upon getting those words out. "Shuichi," Kokichi yelled, suddenly more serious than Shuichi had heard him be in months.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" By that point, his voice was right by his ear, tickling his skin and making him shift away.

"They'll kill you!"

"Who will?" Kokichi snapped back. There was a sudden grip on Shuichi's shoulders, pulling him so they were looking semi-eye-to-eye. "Please do tell me who's keeping me from getting you out of a literal blizzard. And it better be a good answer!" 

Shuichi flustered, waving his arms around wildly. "The snowmen!"

There was silence, and then Kokichi let out a dry, unamused laugh. 

"Is this supposed to be a prank?" He asked, shaking him. "Because it isn't funny. You could die out here," he said, eyes narrowed and face scarily intimidating.

It looked... almost identical to the expression the smaller snowman had been giving Shuichi just hours ago. "I," Shuichi stammered, eyes wide. "I-" he was at a loss for words. 

Could his husband not see them? Why was he looking at him as if he was crazy? With a ringing in his ears and an irritating itch on his palm, all he could do was stare back, jaw agape. 

"Please," he finally choked out, bowing his head.

Shuichi looked at his husband with a hurt look on his face. He was at a loss for words. The only sounds that came out of his throat were him wheezing and coughing, struggling to catch his breath between sharp inhales. Kokichi's eyes widened in panic. This wasn't just some foolish prank after all. After all, Shuichi wasn't the type to play pranks on the people he cared about. Shuichi's vision faded to black and almost collapsed onto the ground.

"Shumai!" Kokichi rushed to his aid, catching him just in time before his head hit the cold ground. "Goddammit, how am I going to bring you inside?! You're bigger and heavier than I am.......Ah! I have an idea!" 

Kokichi quickly ran off to their garage, where all of their recreational equipment inhabited. He grabbed a sled and hurriedly ran back to where Shuichi was in their front yard. After some struggle, Kokichi manages to get Shuichi onto the sled and drags him to their house's porch steps. 

"Now how am I going to do this?" Kokichi remarked to himself while staring at Shuichi's freezing body. He looks to the door and sees their kids looking through the door's glass, faces painted over in worry. To try and reassure them, Kokichi smiled and did a thumbs up at them, then shooed them away.

Kokichi glanced behind him, eyes narrowed, but to his surprise, there was nothing to worry about outside but the freezing weather. Huh, he thought to himself, but turned around anyway, kicking the door closed behind him. He had worse things to worry about than a creeping sense of paranoia; by that point, he could barely even touch Shuichi's hand without recoiling from the cold. 

"Hey, I'm going to put you by the fire, okay?" Kokichi got no response, but that was alright with him; after all, supreme leaders didn't need permission.

They did what they wanted when they wanted to; he'd know better than anyone else. So, ignoring Shuichi's body-shaking sneezes, he pulled him up from the sled and stumbled backward, towards their freshly-lit fireplace. They'd cleaned and gotten it ready for use just hours ago; who knew it would be needed so soon, and for something so odd, at that?

"I'm going to get you a blanket, so hang tight," he murmured, pulling off his husband's cardigan and laying it out on the couch.* I'll just dry it off later*, he thought, turning to make his way towards their bedroom, but before he could make more than just a few steps, Shuichi reached out and grabbed his ankle, causing him to stumble. 

"Huh?" Kokichi craned his neck to look behind him, only to see Shuichi's face covered in newly-cried tears. 

"Where are you going?" He asked, voice cracked and barely audible. If they hadn't lived together for as long as they had, Kokichi would have probably had no idea what he was trying to say. 

"Wow, Shumai! Do you need to get your ears cleaned?" He asked, planting his hands on his hips. "To get you a blanket, obviously!"

Shuichi hesitated for a moment, eyes clouded and lip trembling, but eventually relented, letting go of his leg. "Okay," he said, voice no louder than a whisper. _God_ , Kokichi thought, eyeing him in pity. _Just what happened?_

  
  


Kokichi walks out of the room quickly. He hurriedly tries to find blankets that would be suitable to warm up Shuichi.

_Gosh, I wonder what happened to Shumai to make him so distraught.That's not like him at all! I'll ask him once I get a blanket for him._

◦◦,`°.✽✦✽.◦.✽✦✽.°`,◦◦

Shuichi sat on the floor next to the fireplace. The warm gentle glow of the flickering flame contrasted heavily compared to the bitter cold of the blizzard that was happening right outside. Still trembling from the cold and what just occurred, he moved closer to the fireplace. _Closer, closer, and closer still,_ Shuichi outstretched his hand to the fire. Its flames' warmth drew Shuichi closer and closer, like a moth to a flame. 

Unfortunately for him, Shuichi outstretched his hand too far by just a few inches and touched one of the flames for a second too long. Now the cold wasn't exactly _nice_ , but this, on the other hand, was excruciatingly painful, like a mouse caught in a trap. He jerked his hand back just a second too late, screaming in pain, all the while alerting Kokichi, who was upstairs. 

Upon hearing the shout, Kokichi ran all the way down their stairs, nearly tripping on his way down. All it took was a single scream to alert him; he knew that voice better than anyone else, and he knew when it sounded distressed. So, as such, he booked it, propelling himself off the corner of their hallway and rushing to Shuichi's side. 

"What happened?" He asked hurriedly, scanning him for any sign of an injury.

Shuichi said nothing, but his twitching hand put it all into words for him. Kokichi was quick to grab his wrist and pull it towards him, rubbing his fingers over the palm as he inspected the forming blisters on his fingertips. 

"Shumai," he began, voice calculated, "what happened?"

Shuichi looked away guiltily, as if he were a child who was caught stealing candy.

_Now I know where they get it from,_ Kokichi thought briefly, but the concept was pushed to the side just as quickly as it appeared. "This isn't like you. What happened out there?"

Shuichi hung his head down in shame, like a kicked puppy. 

"...."

"...Shuichi?" Kokichi touched his shoulder gently. Shuichi flinched and jerked his arm away from him, eyes wide and full of terror. Kokichi whipped his gaze up to meet his husband’s eyes, surprise scratching at his palms. Now, he was even _more_ concerned about what happened out there; Shuichi would normally never move away from him like that. "Shuichi. What happened." Kokichi insisted in a firm tone.

"...."

_Poor Shumai… whatever happened out there must've traumatized him real bad if he's THIS reluctant to tell me._ Kokichi thought to himself, adjusting so he could look at the traitorous fire.

"Listen Shuichi," Kokichi said, grabbing Shuichi's hands and holding them as gently as possible — just firm enough to make sure Shuichi couldn't move away. "I want to know what happened out there; I want to know what’s causing you all this despair. It's not like you to act like this Saihara-chan. I want to help you, so _please_ , let me in. I want to help you deal with your problems; I don't want you to be burdened with this alone."

Shuichi looked at Kokichi with saddened eyes, red and puffy from crying. It truly was a pitiful sight to see, and a rare one, at that.

Fire crackled, winds howled, plates clattered from where their kids were sorting through their pantry, but Kokichi couldn't find it in himself to pay them any mind; his focus was on his Shumai, and his Shumai only. If only Shuichi thought the same.

"We're all going to die," Shuichi finally said after a moment's silence, his breath ragged. He sounded more like he was hiccupping at that point, tone going up and down like a rickety seesaw. 

Kokichi's heart dropped upon seeing how serious his lover looked; this wasn't like him. Not at all.

"The snowmen are going to kill us all. I-" He broke off for a second, chest rising and falling rapidly, and Kokichi took the opportunity to pull him into a tight hug. His body was cold, too cold, but he didn't pull away; he wanted to show Shuichi he was there for him, even if what he was saying didn't make a lick of sense.

"The snowmen?" Kokichi prompted, turning his face so his cheek was resting on Shuichi's shoulder. 

He tried to steel his voice into something calm and believable; the last thing he wanted was for his husband to think he was just trying to amuse him. It didn't matter how crazy it all sounded, not when Shuichi looked so genuinely afraid. 

"I told them I'd give up my life to save you all," he finally continued, arms limp at his sides. "But now that I've ran, they'll come for you. We'll all die."

Kokichi hesitated, thinking over all of his answer choices, and then he pulled back, hands gripping Shuichi's arms in what he hoped to be a reassuring manner. 

"We won't die," he said firmly, tilting his head and trying to relax his expression into something more playful. "And if those snowmen come for me, I'll just kick them down like I always do! Don't worry, Shumai. Everything will be just fine."

He raised a hand to brush a strand of hair out of Shuichi's tear-ridden eyes, mouth curving into a tiny smile. "You trust me, don't you?"

Shuichi blinked at him, slowly, as if he wasn't quite all there to listen- "I trust you. But I... Kichi, I'm more afraid of them." He said, his gaze drifting towards the window, "They're out there. They might get Yachi, or Alistar... Or you. They'll get me, of course. It's nowhere near warm enough to melt them. Spring won't be around to save us quickly enough."

Kokichi sighed softly, eyes drifting down to Shuichi's pinkened hands. 

"I know you're scared," he began, intertwining their fingers. "But I promise, we'll be fine. Spring will come before you know it!" 

It was true; all it would take was a few more months and then good ol' Easter would be right around the corner! And until that day came, he'd try his best to console his husband, because really, what else could he do? As much as Kokichi hated to admit it, he wasn't invincible; he couldn't chase away the nightmares, nor could he bat at the terrors. All he could do was provide comfort. Shuichi sighed, his whole body shivering (although this time, it wasn't quite from the cold). 

"Are you sure?" He asked hesitantly, averting his gaze to watch the fire bounce and burn.

"Positive," Kokichi promised, tilting his head innocently. "So stop being worried! Look, how does this sound? I'll make you some soup, and then if any snowmen get close, we can splash them in the face with it!" Although I hope you use it for eating and not as a weapon, his mind added.

Shuichi cracked a smile, albeit a weak one, at his joke. "Okay," he agreed, tapping their knuckles on the hardwood floor, "but no tomatoes."

On any other occasion, Kokichi would have turned up his nose at such a demand and argued that tomatoes were necessary for any good dish; this time, however, he was just happy to make him feel better. 

So he relented, standing up and wiping his hands down on his pajama pants. "That's a deal," he nodded, placing a hand on his hip. "And if you see a snowman while I'm cooking, tell me! I'll beat him up for you!"

Shuichi didn't laugh this time, but he did ease his shoulders by just a little, his gaze shifting to watch the ice melt off his fingertips. "Thank you."

Kokichi pressed the gentlest possible kiss to Shuichi's head, before going to the kitchen. He had never been more glad for the open floor plan of the cozy little cabin- he just had to look up from the pot to see how his husband was faring. Truth be told, he was still somewhat shaken from the whole fire thing...

He stiffened if Shuichi's hand lingered too close to the fire for a bit too long. But it was fine. It was all fine. He was making steaming hot soup and he could romantically feed it to Shuichi like their first restaurant date, where it had turned into a competition to throw fries into each other's mouths until they were kicked out.

Things had been simpler back then. Before Shuichi had been desperate to get away from Something in their little town, so desperate they had barely packed up before they left, only to find something else to torture him. At the time, Kokichi had only left to avoid any more feelings of discomfort; just like now, he had no idea what Shuichi was so scared of. Now, however, he was beginning to wonder if there was some kind of truth to what Shuichi was speaking of. He went over the possibilities in his head as he cut the potatoes, worrying at his lip. He would need to ask Shuichi more about what was scaring him when he was more stable.

But until then, Kokichi would do what he knew he did best: cheer his Shumai up in the only way he knew how! If there was one thing he was confident in, it was his cooking, so that was what he’d put all his effort into. 

Actually, Kokichi would do anything to help Shuichi — even fight one thousand snowmen armies at once! _So please,_ he thought, scraping a cluster of chopped-up carrots into the bowl, _just stay safe until then._

_And then maybe I can find a way to help._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
